Alexandra "Alex" Sadie Carnot
Appearance :Alexandra has a fairly straight and relatively athletic body type. Her hair is dark brown and mostly straight, parted usually to her right, coming just to shoulder level. She also has both her earlobes pierced. Clothing :Being a high school girl, Alexandra is very conscious of what she is wearing. She can usually be found sporting trendy, flattering clothing. Personality :Alexandra is a very hardworking individual. She will often find herself deeply, perhaps a little too deeply, invested in a problem, whether it be one of hers or one of her friend's. She holds herself to an extremely high standard, and seems to regularly find herself in a position of leadership among her peers, accompanied by a strong sense of independence. :She is also fiercely extroverted and cares deeply about other people. She finds great ease in speaking to strangers, and could be described as charismatic. That being said, however, one of her vices is her ability to uncharily speak her thoughts on a matter. She is firm in her judgment, and often forms ideas that are difficult to change. If she doesn't agree about something, she is not shy in sharing why. Powers and Abilities Concussive Blasts :Little is currently known about the extent of Alexandra's powers. So far, it appears that she can generate highly forceful shockwaves of compressed air. Weaknesses :She is, for the most part, a normal human. She takes a hit like an ordinary civilian and recovers at an ordinary rate. Additionally, she is not in the slightest bit accustomed to fighting, and would likely be unable to handle herself against an opponent with any sort of experience. Currently, she has no idea how to use her powers, and her powers take a toll on her body. They strain like any other muscle, and must be worked to be strengthened. At the moment, the little control that she has of her powers, paired with the overwhelming toll that they take on her, render her of little use. Overexertion can cause her to faint. Other Abilities :She has relatively high endurance as a result of playing on her school's basketball team. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Zack Holland :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Alexandra has lived a life not unique to a typical girl her age. She grew up relatively oblivious to the concerns of the Teen Titans or the Brotherhood of Evil. Growing up in the suburbs, she was exposed to the occasional super on television, but superpowered individuals always existed in the very back of her mind, along with such objects as turtles and steel wool. :She lived a relatively happy life, close with her family as a child. She grew up a daddy's girl, admiring her father, from whom she had inherited her dark brown (although significantly less curly) hair. Her father worked as an engineer for a major research firm in the city, and from time to time would take her in to the office. As a girl, she always loved waving at her father's colleagues and strolling into the city with her father, wearing her prettiest dresses. One of her favorite things was the camping trips they would take in the summer. He taught her to tie all of the strongest knots and how to start fires, and was always happy to answer her relentless questions from how cars work to what causes lightning. She learned to love the rain; for as long as she could remember, on the days that the rain brought her inside, her father would get out his old chessboard, they'd turn on the radio and they would play until her mother forced them to come to the table. :When the economy began to fall apart and stocks took a downturn, so did Alexandra's happy life with her happy family. Her father, who had been working on a very important project with the research firm, was unexpectedly laid off, coming as a shock to Alexandra's whole family. Unemployed and unable to find work, Alexandra's father turned to alcohol to drown the pain of failure. To make matters worse, the city came under the control of the Brotherhood of Evil months later. Relations grew tense between Alexandra's parents. Her father would claim to be out searching for jobs, but would come back at ungodly hours of the night. Alexandra would lie awake in bed, listening to her dad's fruitless attempts to defend his actions as something his mother "wouldn't understand." :Finally, one day, at the age of ten, Alexandra woke up to find her mother crying at the kitchen table. Her father had left, with no note, no goodbye, no explanation. Of course, luck would have it that it should rain that day. :Alexandra found herself left with an unresolved hurt that never stopped haunting the back of her mind. She never again heard from her father, and spent the subsequent years of her life trying to resolve her own perceived culpability. As months passed without her father's return, she took it upon herself to try to fill his shoes for the sake of her younger brother. This call to authority left her with a feeling of responsibility for those close to her, resulting in a need to protect and lead her loved ones. :Alexandra found herself settling nicely into a small group of friends at a local high school. From her freshman year, her looks, demeanor, and a newfound talent on the basketball court earned her a place amongst the popular crowd. She even had a couple of boyfriends during her time at school, but one elusive boy with dashing curly locks and pecks that could be chiseled out of stone continuously caught her eye. :Oh, yes. Zack Holland, the captain of the boys basketball team was the ultimate prize. To her, it was only fitting that they should end up together, but somehow he always seemed out of her reach until early into her junior year. Out of nowhere, he took a pleasantly spontaneous interest in her, always stopping to flirt in the hallways. In the second month of that same school year, she wound up on a field trip for her biology class to the biomedical division of a certain still-prominent engineering firm in the city. After sitting through dull talks about nanotechnology and environmental science, she was elated when Zack proposed that the two slink away from the group to explore the building. Clasping her hand, he led her through modern hallways until they found themselves, in a darkened, empty laboratory after successfully evading a staff member who realized that they didn't belong. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her cold feet set in, Alexandra began to feel uneasy, telling Zack that they had best find their way back to the group. :"Wanna make out?" :This counterargument proved more than compelling to a smitten sixteen-year-old girl. Before she knew it, she had her back against the lab bench with Zack's lips expertly placed against hers. A slip of her foot, however, sent her grasping for support, which knocked a flask to the ground with her, spilling a curious, slightly salty solution all over her face and jacket. Mortified, but versed in lab-safety, she promptly rinsed the solution from her face and shoulder. With the mood effectively killed and Alexandra horribly embarrassed, the two found their way back to the group. :Alexandra felt kind of funny that night, but thought nothing of it. After all, there were much more serious matters on her mind. The events that had transpired that day, along with what could follow weighed heavily on her mind. She felt fatigued. She had no idea of knowing that the next day would change her life. :A small event can have disastrous consequences. For Alexandra, that event was a sneeze. One moment, she was taking a history test. She sneezed, but as she did so, the sound she heard was not what she expected. Instead of an "achoo" she thought for a moment that she had heard a cannon exploding in each ear. When the dust settled, it appeared that a bomb had exploded beneath her seat, destroying the classroom. Trembling, she stood up and beheld the sight before her. She could find nothing that remotely resembled her classmates. A teacher from a nearby classroom cautiously set foot on scene. :"Alex?" :Alexandra jumped in fright, and as she spun around on the spot, there was another blast. She watched as her math teacher and the walls in front of her were blown to pieces by a blast that she could just barely see as coming from her very self before forcing her tear-filled eyes closed. She couldn't drink in any more. Terrified, and acting on impulse, she ran. She ran quickly and she ran far from the school, realizing what she had done, but not how she had done it. She didn't care. All she knew was that there were sirens, and that with the current state of things, sirens only meant something very bad. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ran into the woods. When she could no longer run, she walked. She left her mother and her brother, for fear that she would kill them too. She cried herself to sleep at the base of a pine tree, not knowing what she would do, and not caring. She deserved to die. She was a monster. How could this have happened? :The next morning, she woke up: :Present day. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Shockwave Blasters Category:Science Category:Titans Together